Love!
by ilovemartinis
Summary: What happened when he left...?      Author's note: I'm not a native speaker so please forgive me if I have any mistakes...!


It had been two weeks since Kurt left Diane! He wanted to go away with her but she couldn't! She said no to his proposal and decided to stay back at her firm!

While the days were passing,she felt more and more like a mess. She loved him but she couldn't decide between her job and Kurt. She wasn't in mood to take any case and she was staying until one or two at night at her office!

Kurt was such a mess too... He didn't go to Costa Rica because a job came up and he had to go to Washington D.C! He needed to do something to forget his pain and work was the only medicine.

It wasn't an easy case,but the judge had scheduled the trial two months after Kurt's visit to D.C,so he did his tests there and went back to Chicago!

Diane started to work a lot,more than usual and everybody seemed to care about her! Her assistants talked to each other telling 'Why does she works so much? What happened to her,is she ok?' Will hadn't seen her working so much all these years and one night he took the courage to talk to her!

He went to her office while she was drinking the last shot of a big bottle of scots! He knocked the door :

''Diane,may I come in?''

''Yes!'' she said,almost drunk and with the glass in her hand!

''Are you ok?''

''Why do you say so?''

''Because you seem a little different lately!''

''Really? Can you explain that to me?''

''Ever since you finished with Kurt's case...''he tried to say but her words stopped him...

''Don't you ever recall this name in this office!'' she said and she was clearly very angry with what Kurt had done to her life...

''Why what happened?'' he asked

''Nothing,I mean non of your business! But go ahead,finish your sentence!''she said angrily while she was waiting for his next word!

''Ever since that case you don't seem normal! You work to much,you spend the nights here and i think that something happened! Diane,everyone seems to care about you! I might sound stupid but do you have any health issues?'' he said and she smiled a little when she heard his question.

''Will,i appreciate your interest but I'm ok! And no,i don't have any health issues,hopefully,this is the last thing i actually need right now!''

''Are you sure,are you ok?''

''Yes,now go home,your girlfriend is waiting for you!''

''I better going! Sure?''

''Positive! Goodnight Will and don't be late tomorrow,we have a trial to catch!''

''That's the old Diane Lockhart! I won't be late... Go home Diane!''

''I will'' she said and he left her office!

Will left the building and Daine was alone at two o'clock in an empty firm! After a little she took the courage to stand up,took her purse,her coat and her cell and went to her car!

She got in,almost drunk and started the engine! She drove home carefully and entered her home! She took off her heels,her black long dress,put on her baby-doll and went to sleep!

On the other side of the town,somewhere in the countryside,Kurt entered his home with a suitcase on his hands! He threw the suitcase away,went into his bedroom,got changed and fell asleep! He was so tired and so sad at the same time... The woman of his dreams was an hour away from his place and he couldn't go to her!

The next morning,the sun was shinning on Chicago's sky and Diane woke up early to catch the court! She took a shower,got dressed,drunk a cup of coffee and left!

Kurt woke up at around nine in the morning. He went to the town to buy some things he needed...

Diane had already finished with the trial and she had gone to the office to check some papers because she had to go into three meeting with other clients!

Kurt was he went to the living room he saw a picture! There was him and Diane,hugging each other on his couch! He exactly remembered the whole night!

''Come on cowboy,only a picture!''

''No!''

''Please! And i'll give you a kiss!''

''Only a kiss?''

''And everything else you want!''

''Ok,then!''

They took the picture and he pulled her close!

''So can i ask anything from you woman?''

''Anything"she said and gave him a small but sweet kiss!

''I have to show you something.''

''Where?''

''In the bedroom,on the bed!''

''Sounds nice,let's go!''

He remembered the whole night! It was the night of the nights! He smiled only in the thought of what they had done that night! But now,she was away,working and probably hated him.

Diane was in meetings all the time! The hours were passing and she was getting tired! In the afternoon,at six o'clock,her assistant came into her office!

''Misss Lockhart!''

''Yes,Annie!''

''A man called and gave me this message for you!''

''A man? Did he say his name?''

''No! He just told me that he'll wait for you at nine in Scandic hotel's restaurant!''

''The restaurant,where we ate and kissed with Kurt for the first time!'' she whispered! ''Did he left a number?''

''I asked him but he said that you will understand!''

''I understand! Thanks Annie!''

'''My pleasure!'' she said and got out of her office!

Dinae started smiling! It was the first time in these two months,she was truly smiling! She immediately understand who that man was and phoned him!

''Hey!''

''Hey!''

''How are you?''

''Good! You?''

''Fine,thanks! So are you in for tonight?''

''Kurt,where have you been these two months?''

''In D.C,for a case!''

''And why did you call me?''

''I won't tell anything else now,just come to the restaurant,ok?''

''i don't know...''

''i'll be waiting!''he said and they both hunged up!

Diane was smiling and she would deffinitely go to the restaurant! She just didn't want to say 'yes' immediately!She wanted to leave earlier that day and went to Will's office to tell him!

''Will!''

''Hey,Diane,you seem... happy! Are you ok?''

'''Yep! I'm good! I just wanted to tell you that i'm leaving earlier today,i'll be out of the door in an hour an a half! Can you handle everything here alone?''

''Yeah,sure! Go and have a good time!''

''Thanks!''she said and went to her office,she started working and in an hour and a half,she stopped,took her things and went home,without saying goodbye!

She took a bath,she picked up a long red dress with some great high-heels and she got her make-up on! She looked herself at the mirror and she was very beautiful! She was shining all over her face and she knew that he would love that!

It was 8:59 and she was in the restaurant,the waitor showed her the table and there he was! Sitting on his chair,waiting for her arrival inpatiently! When he saw her,he stood up and then they both sat down!

''So you came!''

''Yes''

''So how are you?''

''Good and ready to talk! You?''

''Good! How is work going?''

''I didn't mean talking abou work!''

''Ok!''

''Kurt,let's be honest,why did you ask me to come here?''

''Honestly?''

''Yes!''

''Because i've missed you!''

''Really?''

''Really,i couldn't work,i was thinking every single minute of you and today I saw the picture of us in the living room and i called your assistant!''

''Why didn't you call me?''

''Because i wasn't sure if you were going to answer me!''

''That's true! Do you still have that picture?''

''Yep!''

''Haha!''

She laughed when she heard him and he placed his hand on hers!

''Diane,listen to me! I tried to forget everything but i couldn't! I can't hide my love for you any more! That's why i asked you to come!''

''Kurt,you were the one who left! I stayed here waiting for you!''

''i know,i was wrong but i'm back to fix everything!''

''i don't know,i'm confused!''

''You don't know if you love me?''

''Of course i love you! i just don't know if this is the right thing to do!''

''What does your heart say to you?''

''Right now?''

''Yes!''

''Grab his hand and kiss him!''

''And what are you going to do?''

''This!''she said and held his hand and kissed him!

''Your heart was right!''

''I know,i felt it?''

''What?''

''Love!''

_**Please let me now if this is good!Should i keep writing or delete it immediately?**_


End file.
